Brilho das Estrelas
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Quase um ano após "Apenas por esta noite". Riza tem de ir até a Cidade Central.Um reencontro poderia ser um evento oportuno, ou não. Sentimentos dados como esquecidos podem retornar e destruir a distância acordada por aqueles dois.


Esta fic é a continuação das fics "Porque esta noite tem que terminar." e "Apenas por esta noite." Agradeço com toda força quem mandou reviews nas outras duas.

* * *

**Brilho nas Estrelas.**

Abriu os olhos ao perceber que pela porta do vagão alguém entrava. Largou um suspiro pesado ao constatar quem era e levantou-se em uma continência desmotivada.

-Hawkeye, eu a quero no vagão dos oficiais superiores.

-Sim, senhor. –Riza deu alguns passos a fim de aproximar-se de Hodge. Ignorava os olhares recriminatórios que recebia dos outros oficiais. Acostumara-se com aquilo quando ainda trabalhava com Roy e todos a olhavam como se ela prostituísse-se para subir de cargo. Assim era com Richard Hodge, todos acreditavam que ela visava o topo e aproximara-se do homem com pretensão.

-Uma jovem como você não deve permanecer entre estes homens baixos, Riza. Além disto, não falta muito tempo para chegarmos e seria bom que fosse vista junto a meu avô. Quem sabe não consegue reconhecimento assim?

-Major Hodge, eu quero reconhecimento pelos meus méritos, não por acompanhar o general-de-exército. –Ela comentou enquanto caminhavam pelos vagões em busca da própria cabine.

-Voltar à Cidade Central após um ano deve ser um pouco nostálgico, não?

-Estou curiosa para saber como meus antigos companheiros estão. –Richard riu com gosto enquanto dava um leve tapa no ombro da loira, em sinal de desaprovação.

-Eles atrasaram seu crescimento profissional, não fique feliz em rever pessoas assim.

Apesar de já estar acostumada com a presença do general Hodge, Riza não segurou um "boa noite, senhor" ao entrar na cabine atrás de Richard. Ainda que o próprio general dispensasse as cerimônias, não podia limitar-se a ser descortês, e um mínimo de respeito deveria ser demonstrado.

Àquele momento, já havia entrado na Cidade Central e seria questão de minutos até que o trem chegasse à estação. Estava cansada pelas quatro horas de viagem, além disto, havia aplicado um último treino em sua companhia que lhe havia deixado extremamente fadigada. A cama do alojamento parecia incrivelmente convidativa àquele momento.

_Good morning to you_

_(bom dia para você)_

_I hope you're feeling better baby_

_(Espero que você esteja se sentindo melhor, baby)  
Thinking of me while you are far away_

_(Pensando em mim enquanto você está tão longe)_

-Arranjamos um quarto exclusivo para você, Riza. Não queremos você misturada com o pessoal egocêntrico da Central, eles podem querê-la de volta. –Riza apenas olhava pela janela a paisagens passando cada vez mais devagar. A velocidade do trem estava diminuindo, um sinal claro da chegada.

Percebera alguns membros do exército parados à plataforma, provavelmente designados a guiar os integrantes do Sul. Chegava a ser cômico o quanto ela tentava demonstrar desinteresse em reconhecer as faces de seus antigos companheiros entre as centenas de pessoas.

Não. Ela buscava uma face em especial, apesar de saber que o dono daquele rosto não se encontraria ali a esperá-la. Quando inscrevera sua Companhia naquela exibição, não havia recordado que ocorreria na Cidade Central, e aquilo implicaria em enfrentar seu passado.

Quando Roy fora até a Cidade do Sul, pouco mais de um ano atrás, ambos haviam decidido que deveriam permanecer como amigos. E no momento que ele entrasse no trem, todo o romance proibido se perderia no esquecimento.

No início, trocavam palavras quase que diariamente em telefonemas ou cartas. Todavia, obstinada a esquecer, Riza começou a ignorar suas chamadas e a responder menos frequentemente a suas cartas.

O resultado era: Não havia trocado uma palavra há mais de dois meses. Riza já quase não se pegava pensando no que ocorrera, e quando o fazia, repreendia-se internamente.

Acreditava que a distância entre eles acabara com seus sentimentos não profissionais em relação àquele moreno. Descobrira-se completamente equivocada quando se pegou procurando sua face entre as dezenas da plataforma.

Suspirou pesadamente com um tanto de tristeza. Ela era tola de amá-lo, pois certamente, Roy Mustang já a esquecera. O moreno provavelmente pulara na cama de outra loira em menos de um mês. A cama de ruivas e morenas, Riza julgava que não demorara dois dias para serem visitadas pelo seu antigo superior.

-Amanhã terá o dia livre, querida. Poderá reencontrar suas amigas. –era agora o mais velho que falava, capaz de ter percebido o estado melancólico da loira e acreditava ser a vontade de ver amigos. Longe daquilo, sua tristeza se devia a sua estupidez em nutrir sentimentos inúteis por um homem que não se recordava dela.

Riza já se acostumara com aquele tratamento carinhoso que o general lhe designava, ainda assim, ela sempre o tratava formalmente. As palavras dele a despertaram de seu transe. Desviou o olhar da janela para mirar o homem que lhe dirigira a palavra há pouco.

O general-de-exército Hodge era já um homem idoso, com pouco mais de sessenta anos. A pele era ainda mais escura do que a de Richard, tomando um tom quase negro. Os olhos deles eram idênticos, o mesmo tom púrpuro sobressaía da face morena.

-Eu gostaria de realizar aplicar um último treino antes da exibição integrada. Acredito que a companhia necessite se acostumar com as condições de clima e do terreno ou terão problemas.

As palavras de Riza apenas provocaram um discreto sorriso nas faces dos dois Hodges.

-Por isto você é brilhante, querida. Aliás, é melhor nos levantarmos. –O Hodge mais velho pronunciou ao sentirem o solavanco que indicava que o trem havia parado. Riza desembarcou primeiro, a fim de verificar o local, em seguida juntos desceram os Hodge.

Riza conseguiu avistar algumas faces conhecidas e sua face foi marcada por um sorriso bem leve ao mirar um antigo companheiro. Este lhe deu um leve aceno e caminhou até ela.

-Oficial Falman se apresentando. Sou encarregado de levá-los até suas instalações. –o homem permanecia em uma continência enquanto pronunciava as palavras de forma efusiva.

-Descanse, oficial. A capitã ainda tem de desembarcar sua companhia.

-A Riza sabe onde fica o quarto dela, eu tenho alguns assuntos a resolver. –Richard comentou enquanto dava um toque às costas da loira, fazendo-a torcer a boca em desagrado pelo gesto, o que não foi despercebido pelo antigo amigo.

-Algum problema com isto, minha pequena?

-Nenhum, General Hodge. –ela sorriu demonstrando que estava de acordo com o fato de ir sozinha até seu quarto. O antigo companheiro lançou ainda um olhar a ela, indicando que ainda se veriam durante a estadia dela na cidade.

---

-Acabaram os cigarros da cidade, Havoc? –Breda perguntou ao observar o companheiro entrar na sala com uma expressão de poucos amigos. A realidade é que só o vira assim quando queria fumar e não podia.

-Um tal de General-de-exército Hodge reservou todos os campos de treinamento para uma companhia dele. Esses caras aparecem uma vez ao ano e agem como se estivessem em casa. –O loiro resmungou enquanto sentava em sua cadeira.

-Pare de reclamar, Havoc. Vá reclamar com o capitão que fez o pedido. –Falman comentou segurando um sorriso. Essa era a amizade daquele grupo, sempre entre brincadeiras e piadas de mau gosto para arrancar risadas.

-Boa idéia. –Jean levantou-se e saiu.

-Ele está ferrado. –Falman comentou quando ouviu a porta ser batida pelo loiro. –Foi a Hawkeye que pediu o campo.

-Você não presta, Falman. –Fuery comentou tentando fingir um pouco de repreensão, mas foi falho. –Aposto 50 cenz que ele leva um tiro.

-Acho que ele vai perceber antes de falar alguma coisa. –Breda fez seu palpite.

-Eu digo que ela vai apontar a arma e o tenente vai se desmanchar em lágrimas de tanto medo. –Falman comentou por último.

_Counting the days until they set you free again_

_(Contando os dias até que eles a libertem novamente)  
Writing this letter hoping you're okay_

_(Escrevendo esta carta e desejando que você esteja bem)_

-Quem vai chorar de medo? –uma última voz comentou. Era Roy que acabara de entrar e pegara o final da aposta.

-Falman mandou o Havoc para a morte. Ele vai reclamar o campo de treinamento com a Hawkeye. –Fuery comentou, mas logo calou-se. Percebera que havia falado mais do que deveria, pois a expressão de Roy mudado rapidamente de brincadeira a irritação.

Com enfado, o coronel caminhou até sua mesa e sentou-se atrás dela a observar uma pequena pilha de papéis. Era provavelmente a única sala funcionando aquele dia e havia pouco a ser feito. A verdade é que ninguém queria trabalhar um dia antes da Ação de Treinamento Integrada, limitando-se a um descanso profundo.

A Ação de Treinamento Integrada consistia em uma exibição do poderio militar de Amestris ao próprio exército. Os capitães inscreviam suas companhias e os Generais escolhiam as dez que mais se destacavam dentro do país.

Simulações variadas de defesa ou invasões, utilização de alquimistas nacionais, artilharia, armas de curta e longa distância e até mesmo combate corpo a corpo. Tudo aquilo em um único dia, o que geralmente deixava os participantes exaustos.

Mas não era sobre aquilo que Roy pensava. Só conseguia se perguntar por qual motivo ela não havia comentado que apareceria, pois não era esperado que ela o fizesse.

Como não havia pensado antes. Era o que o moreno não deixava de se perguntar enquanto tentava ler um daqueles papéis sobre sua mesa. Ela estava cada vez mais distante, e o fato de não ter ao menos notificado que viria só poderia significar que ela esquecera tudo que havia acontecido entre ambos.

Roy tentara, continuava tentando fazer contato, mas era ignorado. Riza dava-lhe desculpas tolas como não fiquei sabendo da ligação ou não chegou nenhuma carta.

No início, ela mandava duas cartas, uma era exclusiva para ele, sendo entregue em sua casa. A outra tinha como destinatário todos os cinco homens que ocupavam aquela sala. Com o passar do tempo, Roy só descobria que Riza ainda vivia pela carta comunitária.

Uma vez, dissera que Black Hayate havia sido atropelado para ver se ela respondia, mas provavelmente Riza havia descoberto que aquilo era impossível. Seu cão era incrivelmente inteligente para não se deixar ferir daquela forma.

Era apenas um passado difuso e quase inexistente. Roy sentia naquele momento como era estar do outro lado do jogo da sedução, ao lado desiludido e enganado. E não gostara, mas só conseguia expressar aquilo em sua inquietação. Batia com a caneta na madeira, produzindo um som incomodativo.

Som que foi abafado pelo barulho da porta sendo escancarada.

-Olha quem eu trouxe! –Havoc comentou em tom alto. Ele tinha o braço passado pelas costas de Riza, a qual invariavelmente, mantinha sua postura fria.

-Boa tarde. –a loira pronunciou em um tom amistoso que demonstrava toda a sua saudade daqueles homens. –Escapei para dar um oi.

-Hawkeye, porque você não disse que vinha? –Breda perguntou. Ela teria suspirado aliviada se não quisesse manter sua expressão nula. O companheiro não tinha um tom inquisidor, algo que ela esperava e, portanto ficara alegre em ver que era pura curiosidade.

-Queria deixar vocês surpresos, desculpem-me. –Riza espiou pela janela envidraçada, tentando observar o que acontecia no campo de treinamento em sua ausência. Para fazê-lo, tinha de passar o olhar pelo seu antigo superior direto.

-Ficamos sabendo que você é a queridinha do General Hodge e do neto dele. O que você tem feito para isto? - Havoc comentou com um sorriso malicioso na face. O comentário desagradou a loira que se afastou com irritação.

-O meu trabalho. Sugiro que você também faça o seu.

-Fica até quando? –Fuery perguntou.

-Uma semana, meu superior quer conhecer as damas da Cidade Central. –pronunciou como se fosse uma brincadeira. Era exatamente a verdade, Richard era um conquistador e não queria perder a oportunidade de gabar-se de ter uma jovem da cidade grande com ele.

-Então vai ter tempo para seus antigos amigos? –era a vez de Falman interrogá-la. Todavia Riza não se importava com tantas perguntas, apenas observava com discrição que uma única pessoa na sala não havia lhe lançado ao menos um olhar.

Roy era seu nome. O moreno permanecia batucando a mesa com a caneca enquanto parecia ler algumas folhas. Se Riza não o conhecesse, diria que estava realmente compenetrado naquilo, mas sabia que era para ignorá-la que fingia trabalhar.

-Vou. –sua voz saiu um pouco menos fria do que o natural, carregava uma pequena decepção em sua palavra. –Mas agora eu preciso ir, outra hora eu falo com vocês direito.

Riza girou sob seus calcanhares e saiu pela porta ainda aberta.

-Ela parecia chateada ou foi impressão minha? –Fuery ainda mantinha os olhos na porta por onde ela sumira.

-A Capitã não fica triste, ela é impassível. –o moreno resmungou sem desviar os olhos da folha em sua mão. Era muita ousadia dela em aparecer ali depois de tê-lo ignorado por tanto tempo. Se ficara incomodada com algo, era algo que Roy vibrou por.

---

_Saved you the room you used to stay in every Sunday_

_(Guardei o quarto que você costumava ficar todos os Domingos)  
The one that is warmed by sunshine every day_

_(aquele que é aquecido pelo brilho do sol a cada dia)_

Aquele local ficava realmente bonito quando iluminado, Riza constatou. Sentava-se na mureta do mirante que Roy lhe levara há um ano, quando ela se despedira dele.

Quando saíra da sala de seus companheiros e dirigira-se ao campo de treinamento, fora informada que sua Companhia havia terminado o designado por ela. Assim não tinha o que fazer durante o dia e não sentia vontade alguma em aturar as indiretas de Richard.

Deste modo, Riza tratou de sumir. Nascera e crescera naquela cidade e não havia conhecido aquele mirante até o dia de sua partida, o que a levava a crer que Richard nunca a procuraria ali.

Queria também um pouco de paz e naquele lugar poderia encontrá-la. Lançou um olhar aos prédios e casas da cidade. Dava para ver o Quartel General se erguendo imponente, uma construção que se destacava com pompa.

Mas observar a paisagem não era o motivo para permanecer no isolamento. Tinha em sua mente algo que a incomodava profundamente. Roy a ignorara com tamanha frieza que chegara a machucá-la.

Se fosse outra mulher, estaria debulhando-se em lágrimas pesarosas. Todavia era Riza, e se derramasse lágrimas, não seriam de tristeza, mas de ódio. E não seriam por Roy, seriam pela própria estupidez.

Tanto tempo e ele ainda conseguia lhe provocar daquela forma, deixando-a incapaz de raciocinar direito e completamente desolada. A loira sentiu o vento soprar um pouco mais forte, o que fez os fios de sua franja irritarem seus olhos. Passou os dedos nos orbes, coçando-os. Com o pequeno ato, algumas lágrimas saíram pela irritação.

Ela riu levemente com aquilo. Incrível como estava completamente arrasada e não conseguia chorar como fariam tantas outras, mas um simples coçar de olhos fazia com que ela derramasse algumas lágrimas.

Pranto falso. Como queria que aquele líquido brotasse vez ou outra quando sentisse saudade ou quando ficasse triste, mas não podia. Queria aliviar-se da dor que a preenchia, todavia que outros métodos se utilizar?

Forçou uma sucessão de cenas a passar sua mente. Obrigou-se a recordar das palavras mais duras que ouvira de seus entes queridos e nem ao menos sentiu os olhos marejarem. Afundou-se ainda mais em autocomiseração.

-Não imaginei que viria até aqui. –Riza virou-se a observar a voz, um ato realizado por puro reflexo. Não precisa virar para ver quem lhe falava. Reconheceria aquela voz mesmo que ficassem anos sem ouvi-la. Ignorou-o, voltando seus olhos ao horizonte. –O que achou de sentir um pouquinho como é ser ignorado por alguém que você...

-Goste? Ame? Adore? Não foi nada engraçado da sua parte. Um comportamento que beira o infantil, Roy. –sua voz soou rígida enquanto ela tratava de não mirá-lo. Riza havia se afastado gradualmente, sem ignorá-lo por completo e de modo que não fosse claro. Por um motivo que julgava correto.

O moreno só a ignorava, pois se sentira lesado por ela e queria uma revanche estúpida. Roy queria machucá-la e ver o que aconteceria com ela se estivesse ferida. Riza não deixava de se perguntar quando que ele se tornara aquela pessoa vingativa e sádica. Não obstante, nada disse.

-Fui eu que descobri este lugar.

-Certo, desculpe por vir até o seu refúgio. –A loira deu ênfase à palavra seu, querendo deixar claro sua insatisfação com aquilo. Roy a estava expulsando dali. Não com todas as palavras, mas o fazia. Deste modo colocou a mão no bolso da farda retirando as chaves do carro e levantou-se para voltar à cidade.

-Não vá embora. Vai perder o sol se pondo, é a melhor parte. –fingiu ser um comentário inocente. O moreno bem que estava incomodo pelo comportamento de Riza durante os últimos meses, mas não a queria longe. Pelo contrário, Roy a queria e necessitava perto. Desejava sentir o corpo dela estremecer por medo quando ele a abraçava.

Riza parou ao ouvi-lo e voltou seu olhar ao horizonte. A realidade era que não desejava sair dali. Ainda que o moreno a houvesse magoado, ela não iria embora para fugir dele. Cansara-se de fugir daquele sentimento estúpido chamado amor.

A loira estava ali para exilar-se do mundo. Todavia o mundo havia ido até ela. É. O mundo. Pois Roy era a única coisa que realmente lhe importava, aquele homem arrogante e muitas vezes maldoso era o seu mundo. O moreno poderia tentar lhe matar que ainda assim Riza o teria como o seu tudo que importava.

Riza não distava muito do moreno. Alguns poucos passos selariam o espaço entre eles, mas nenhum dos dois se atreveu a fazê-lo até ali. Ela tinha os olhos fixos no infinito e contraía os lábios em sinal de sua confusão interna. Desejava tanto dizer o que pensava.

_And we'll get to know each other for a second time_

_(E nós vamos nos conhecer uma novamente pela segunda vez)  
And then you can tell me 'bout your prison stay..._

_(e então você poderá me contar sobre os dias de prisão)_

_Feels so good..._

_(É tão bom...)  
You're coming home soon!_

_(Você logo estará vindo para casa!)_

Já o moreno mirava a outro objetivo. Tinha seus olhos fixos na mulher ao seu lado, a qual nem percebera aquilo. Calado ele observava como ela se repreendia por não conseguir dizer o que realmente almejava.

Arrependeu-se tão rápido de ter querido entristecê-la quando observou os olhos enxerem-se de um líquido cristalino. Nunca a vira chorar, todavia uma única lágrima solitária descia contornando lentamente seu rosto.

Apenas uma que ela não percebeu. Riza não a enxugou. Queria que outras viessem, mas não o fizeram. Uma única lágrima que escorrera lhe havia retirado um peso de toneladas, mas ainda havia muito a ser dissipado e ela não o fazia.

-Eu deveria ter um pote para guardar esta lágrima. –Roy comentou ainda a observá-la. Riza rapidamente levantou a mão para limpar a gotícula que havia se acumulado no canto de seus olhos, mas a sentiu ser segurada. –Não se reprima, Riza.

Nada mais a importava. Riza ficara ali para observar como seria ver o sol se pôr atrás da cidade, mas nada além de uma mancha alaranjada conseguia avistar com seus olhos agora turvos pelas lágrimas que dali brotavam sem acanhamento algum.

Roy fechou o espaço entre eles com dois passos largos e a envolveu com os braços. Seu gesto não foi repulsado, Riza deixou sua cabeça pender, apoiando-a ao ombro do moreno.

-Volte, Riza. Cada dia é insuportável sem você. –a loira apertou seus dedos contra as costas de Roy. Sentira-se tão vulnerável durante os poucos segundos que chorara. Apenas até o momento que ele a abraçara. Envolta por ele, conseguia sentir-se outra vez inabalável.

-Não posso. Não agora que eu estou crescendo, Roy. Você precisa de alguém grande para empurrá-lo ao topo. –era a primeira vez que ela falava o motivo de ter partido de modo tão claro. Sabia que havia algum motivo importante naquilo, mas não imaginava que ela queria ganhar reconhecimento para poder ajudá-lo a seguir seus objetivos.

O moreno retirou o prendedor dos cabelos dela, soltando-os. Os fios se espalharam pelas suas costas, alguns mais leves tocaram-lhe o rosto e pescoço. Roy passou um dos dedos por aqueles fios a afastá-los para outro canto, desobstruindo o caminho para o ouvido da loira, a qual cerrou os olhos como se naquele gesto pudesse sentir com maior intensidade cada ato do outro.

-Irei esperar o que for preciso se assim for sua vontade, Riza. –sua voz saiu calma e lenta, em um tom baixo para que apenas ela pudesse ouvi-lo. A loira levantou a cabeça do ombro dele e afastou-se ligeiramente. Com a ponta dos próprios dedos secou os olhos ainda levemente marejados.

-Relacionamentos entre militares são proibidos. –Riza tinha seus olhos fixos na face serena do moreno.

_It's gonna to be good to have you back again with me_

_(Vai ser bom ter você de novo comigo)  
Watching the laughter play around your eyes_

_(Vendo o seu sorriso brincar ao redor dos seus olhos)  
Come up and fetch you, saved up for the train fare money_

_(Venha e encante, eu guardei dinheiro para a passagem de trem)  
Kiss and make up and it will be so nice..._

_(beijar e arrumar-me, e isto será tão bom...)_

Observando-o, percebeu até um sorriso discreto formar nos lábios dele. Talvez não houvesse compreendido o significado exato de suas palavras. Aquilo poderia lhe custar a patente de Füher e o modo como aquilo foi ignorado fez com que Riza se abalasse ligeiramente. Não o incomodava que não pudessem estar juntos.

-Eu descobri uma coisa, e queria lhe contar, mas você já não me respondia. –pronunciou com uma mágoa quase inexistente. Ter sido ignorado durante tanto tempo ainda lhe incomodava e não conseguia enxergar os motivos pelos quais Riza havia feito aquilo.

-Desculpe, só imaginei que seria mais fácil. –ela confessou passando a mão pela franja dele para arrumá-la, em seguida desceu os dedos acariciando-lhe a face. Era realmente o que havia pensado quando começara aquele distanciamento.

Todavia se viu perdida quando os telefones de Roy findaram, e quando as cartas dele começaram a se demorar a chegar. Finalmente, quando ele não a enviou mais nenhuma, Riza ficara completamente desolada.

Só conseguia pensar em quando um outro envelope chegaria até ela. Tivera sonhos trágicos e acordara em desespero muitas vezes. Contudo segurava seu ímpeto de telefonar a confirmar se tudo estava bem, nem que fosse a lhe ouvir a voz, mas não fazia.

-Riza, apenas ouça o que tenho para lhe dizer. –Roy segurou a mão que lhe tocava a face e a retirou dali. Com uma delicadeza desmedida depositou um beijo na ponta dos dedos dela. Era como se temesse que aquele inocente toque pudesse feri-la, e ao mesmo tempo se não o fizesse teria uma parte de si morta.

Entrelaçou seus dedos com os dela, sem deixar de observar cada detalhe. Não queria piscar e perder um milésimo de segundo de sua presença. Enquanto sentia aqueles finos dedos roçarem-lhe os próprios, percebeu que a pele dele parecia pouco mais escura que o natural.

O sul a deixara com a pele ligeiramente queimada, era normal aquilo devido ao calor e sol intermináveis do lugar. Mas não era a cor que lhe chamava a atenção, observava com exímia destreza o quão leve era aquele toque.

Seus dedos perfeitamente encaixados. As mãos dela eram perfeitas, o tamanho era exato para as dele, e possuíam uma maciez incomum ao seu intenso trabalho manual. Deveriam ser calejadas, mas eram completamente lisas e finas. Tê-la entre seus dedos era possuir tudo o que desejava.

-Eu descobri que relacionamentos formais entre militares sem ordem direta são permitidos. –comentou tudo de forma rápida e com um nervosismo incomum. Não planejara fazer aquilo, mas era a única coisa que não podia deixar de.

Com aquela notificação sentiu-se como uma criança que pede aos pais algo já sabendo que seria negado. E tinha os olhos desviados da face dela e a ele próprio sentia um leve rubor em suas bochechas. O que fizera não era apenas uma informação casual, tê-lo dito à Riza era quase um pedido de casamento, só que sem as palavras exatas.

_Feels so good..._

_(É tão bom...)  
You're coming home soon!_

_(Você logo estará vindo para casa!)_

_Walking the way we used to walk _

_(Andando da mesma forma que costumávamos andar)  
And it could be so nice..._

_(e isto seria tão bom...)  
__We're talking the way we used to talk _

_(Nós estamos conversando da mesma forma que costumávamos conversar)  
And it could be so nice..._

_(e isto seria tão bom...)_

Riza conseguiu ficar ainda mais encabulada que o parceiro. Sua face clara tomava uma coloração vermelha intensa enquanto tentava assimilar aquelas palavras.

-Não sabia disto. –ela comentou tentando ganhar tempo em compreender o que ele havia dito. Relações formais consistiam em casamento, mas não julgava que aquilo sairia da boca do moreno à sua frente. Portanto se questionava o motivo de ele tê-lo dito. –Eu não acho que fingir um casamento vá dar certo.

Ao ouvi-la, Roy lhe dirigiu novamente o olhar, desta vez com um misto de irritação e mágoa estampado na face. Fingir? Ela só poderia estar brincando quando acreditara que ele queria realizar uma farsa como aquela. Soltou-lhe a mão e afastou-se com alguns passos e tornou a observar o céu.

Já era noite, e algumas estrelas se postavam no céu. Lembrava-se quando os dois estiveram em Rizenpool deslumbraram um céu repleto de estrelas naquele dia. Não poderia comparar o brilho das estrelas que observava parado com o que vira no campo.

-Eu não imaginava que você fosse pensar assim. –comentou sem desviar os olhos do estrelado céu. –Eu não falei de nenhuma simulação.

Riza sentiu-se corar ainda mais. Roy estava realmente falando sério sobre um relacionamento estável. O que mais lhe surpreendia era o fato de que não havia nenhuma garantia nos dois, e ainda assim ele arriscaria. Logo Roy, que era inconquistável.

A loira deu alguns passos até se aproximar novamente de Roy. Tomou-lhe a mão entre os dedos de maneira firme e observou sua face.

-Olhe para mim, Roy. –o moreno abaixou a cabeça. Riza o mirou nos olhos, queria extrair daqueles negros orbes toda a verdade sobre o que desejava realizar. Percebera o brilho incomum que penetrava aquelas esferas, podia ver refletido nelas o brilho das estrelas e concluíra que tudo valia a pena por ele. –Eu aceito.

Declarou com um sorriso crescente na face. Suas palavras foram retribuídas com um tenro beijo.

-Senti saudades disto. –murmurou o moreno quando os lábios se separaram. Era verdade o que dizia e aquilo lhe provocou um sorriso de felicidade. Poderia ser que uma nova oportunidade de se encontrarem fosse demorar e ambos desejavam permanecer parados sobre o mirante, apenas sentindo o sabor do outro que ainda lhe restava entre os lábios.

-Vamos aproveitar cada segundo da minha estadia. –A loira murmurou ao pé do ouvido com um tom ligeiramente pretensioso e aplicou-lhe um beijo naquela região. –Está ficando frio. Vamos para casa, ainda há muita coisa para conversarmos.

O moreno não negou, respondeu-lhe com um sorriso e um outro rápido beijo nos lábios da loira. Não era tarde e a noite acabara de ser iniciar, dando-lhes tempo para aproveitar o final daquele dia.

No fundo, não lhe importava para aonde iriam. O que realmente parecia existir em sua mente era que permaneceriam juntos por mais tempo. Quando Roy entrou no carro, ele sorriu com franqueza para a mulher ao seu lado.

Protegidos pelas paredes de sua casa, eles falariam durante toda a noite. Fosse sentados a uma mesa, fosse deitados em sua cama. Conversariam até que o sono os vencesse. Planejariam as visitas que fariam ao outro em suas folgas e atualizar-se-iam dos acontecimentos em seus respectivos trabalhos.

Quando Riza adentrou pela porta da casa do moreno, foi recebida com imensa festa por Black Hayate. Sentia saudades do companheiro e não o deixou sozinho naquela comemoração. Brincou com o cão até que ele dormisse, em seguida tratou de esconder-se com Roy dentro do quarto dele.

Ora, queriam um pouco de privacidade e sossego que em companhia do canino não o teriam.

A Companhia militar da Cidade do Sul teria uma capitã sonolenta aquele ano durante a Ação de Treinamento Integrada. Tanto ela quando Roy passaram a noite acordados proferindo palavras. Obviamente, entre aquelas palavras faladas, não se esqueceram dos mais pudicos sorrisos ou das carícias mais ousadas.

Um ano havia sido muito tempo para ambos e durante aquela semana, as noites mal dormidas tornar-se-iam rotineiras. Necessitavam aproveitar o pouco tempo que lhe restava.

* * *

**Bem, é isto ai. Desta vez é realmente o fim. Resolvi por um final mais alegre que o das fics que antecdem esta, e isto tentando não deixar muito melodramático. Espero tê-lo conseguido.**

**Nesta fic eu explorei alguns recursos diferentes e portanto estou em dúvida se foi uma boa idéia. Assim, estou um pouco temerosa em saber se a fic não decaiu. Deixem reviews, por favor, eu realmente preciso saber se vale a pena esta fic ou se deveria ter deixado como estava.**

**Veremo-nos brevemente nas minhas outras fics.  
**


End file.
